Des Roses, des Perles et des Larmes
by Xavaria
Summary: La veille de son mariage au Roi Léopold, Regina fait la rencontre d'un mystérieux et envoûtant voleur. Venu pour ne voler que quelques bijoux et autres pierres précieuses, il repartira avec bien plus: le cœur de la future reine. (OutlawQueen) - Lemon.


**OS. Des Roses, des Perles et des Larmes.**

Les festivités battaient leur plein depuis que les lunes s'étaient levées sur la Forêt Enchantée. Au cœur du château, la salle de bal avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Les larges bouquets de roses blanches et rouges qui parsemaient les tables et les hautes colonnes de pierre grise donnaient à l'endroit un aspect de fête et d'élégance tout à fait raffiné que personne ne lui avait jamais connu.

Les cris de joie, les rires gras et les aboiements de chiens de chasse qui traversaient la pièce à l'affut d'attention ou de nourriture, interrompaient parfois le chant des ménestrels et autres musiciens qui avaient été installés sur une imposante scène de bois au fond de l'immense pièce, entre deux colonnes de pierre imposantes et majestueusement sculptées de deux chevaux ailés, jaillissants d'un parterre de fleur et de lierre.

Un joueur de citole, un flutiste, une harpiste, un joueur de luth et enfin une lyre et un tambour animaient les festivités de leur talent et de leurs voix célestes.

Les invités, nobles, seigneurs et rois, tous de talentueux danseurs, rendaient hommage à leur hôte au centre de la grande salle en tournoyant aux mains des plus belles femmes de la cour. Eclairée par les nombreux chandeliers et les flammes de la haute cheminée de pierre qui dominait la pièce, ils dansaient des heures, tourbillonnants sur les épais tapis de toiles garnis, eux aussi, de rosaces et de scènes chevaleresques où de vaillants princes maniaient l'épée contre de puissants ennemis.

Alors que la musique résonnait contre la pierre du château et sous les hautes voutes et les statues de marbre, une voix forte et puissante se fit entendre. Un garde. Il tenait fièrement sa lance d'une main et de l'autre, maintenait le manche de son épée, suspendue à sa hanche. La voix de l'homme était ferme mais profondément respectueuse. Il annonça :

- Le Sieur Henry et sa Dame, Cora. Seigneurs et Maîtres en ces terres.

Alors, un homme petit et quelque peu embonpoint, le crâne dégarni et le sourire sur le visage passa la grande porte menant à la fête afin d'y rejoindre ses invités. De sa main gauche, il entrainait à sa suite une femme d'âge mûr, vêtue d'une robe rouge et de bijoux plus scintillants les uns que les autres. Elle cachait ses lèvres par un éventail qu'elle agitait sous son regard d'un noir profond.

Les deux époux s'avancèrent parmi la foule qui les saluaient à leur passage ou leur offrait de chaleureuses et accueillantes paroles ainsi que des remerciements quant à la grande fête qui se déroulait en ces lieux.

Une fois debout devant leurs sièges de bois sertis de gravures et de pierres brillantes et précieuses, le Seigneur Henry, attendit sagement que le silence ne daigne prendre place dans l'assemblée qui lui faisait face afin d'accueillir comme il se devait ces festivités.

Henry leva les deux bras vers le ciel, paumes ouvertes. Les conversations prirent immédiatement fin. La musique se termina dans un son peu coordonné et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le maître des lieux.

- Mes amis, Seigneurs de toutes contrées et de tous villages, chevaliers, princesses et autres créatures enchantées merci d'avoir répondu présent en ce grand jour qui comble mon cœur de la joie la plus profonde. Ce soir, ma maison vous accueil pour fêter ce qu'il adviendra demain de ma famille. En effet, ma fille bien aimée, ma douce Regina, sera dès demain à la main de notre bon Roi Léopold, la Reine. Cette simple pensée emplie mon âme de fierté et de tendresse quant à cette union précieuse. Mes amis, ce soir est soir de fête ! Puisse les Cieux bénir cette union et offrir aux futurs époux le bonheur et la descendance qu'ils méritent. Fêtez, chantez et dansez ! A ma fille et à son promis, le Roi Léopold !

La musique reprit et les coupes se levèrent vers le ciel dans un mouvement commun, les sourires sur les visages et les cris d'allégresse attestèrent de la gratitude et de l'enthousiasme que tous et chacun éprouvaient quant au mariage qui aurai lieu à l'aube du nouveau jour que serait demain.

Les yeux suivirent ceux du Seigneur Henry, traversant la salle, et se posant sur un homme lui-même assez âgé. Les deux nobles devaient partager le même âge à quelques années près. Tandis que l'hôte dédicaçait son verre et son discours à l'homme qu'il fixait, celui-ci l'en remercia d'une inclinaison qui surprit tous les autres invités, laissant ainsi mieux apercevoir la haute et précieuse couronne qui garnissait son crâne. Le bijou était garnit de rubis et d'autres pierres attestant de l'importance et du haut rang de sa personne. Sa Majesté le Roi Léopold.

A ses côtés, se tenait une jeune fille. L'enfant se tenait droite derrière son père. Le regard plein de fierté et d'espoir, elle fixait le vieil homme de ses yeux noirs emplis de tout l'amour que le cœur d'un enfant peut inspirer à un parent si cher.

La peau blanche comme la neige du plus froid des mois de décembre, les lèvres rosies par la chaleur et le sang pur et plein de vie de son jeune âge et enfin, ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, la jeune Blanche Neige aimait profondément son père. Demain, une nouvelle mère lui serait offerte, une femme belle et aimante qui n'avait pas hésité à lui sauver la vie quelques jours auparavant. Oui, l'enfant avait tout espoir en cette union et en l'amitié profonde qu'elle nouerait avec celle qui demain, serait sa belle-mère.

Les secrets n'ont pas de prix. La jeune fille n'a jamais regretté d'avoir délivré celui qui la liait à celle qui avait été sa sauveuse et amie le tant d'un instant. Non, elle ne le regrettait pas. Malgré la fuite de Daniel. Elle avait tout fait pour que Regina soit heureuse. Mais ce soir, c'est elle qui était heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir fêter le mariage de son père bien aimé et de la femme qui serait à ses côtés durant les prochaines années.

Les conversations et autres cris et rires de joie reprirent immédiatement où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants auparavant. Alors que Cora rejoignaient d'autres femmes coiffées de hauts voiles et de longues robes des soies les plus pures, Henry fit le tour de la grande et large table de bois qui trônait dans la salle pour rejoindre certains de ses amis les plus proches et autres compagnons de parties de chasse.

Les mets les plus délicieux et les vins les plus délicats avaient été préparés et sortis pour l'occasion. Chacun piochait à son envie dans les plateaux de viandes cuisinés et saucées à point tandis que d'autres préféraient entamer les plats de fruits garnis de poires juteuses recouvertes de caramel ou de raisins frais.

Le brouhaha qui dominait la pièce et les ombres dansantes des invités projetées sur les murs de pierre par la lueur des chandelles, les danseurs tournoyants sous le lustre de cristal qui surplombait la salle.

La main voleuse qui vint rompre cette atmosphère se fit discrète et secrète. Elle attrapa deux belles pommes rouges dans un des plats qui s'offraient à la gourmandise de tous, posé nonchalamment parmi des coupes de vin, sur une petite table de buffet de bois.

D'un geste furtif, les deux fruits rouges disparurent sous un long manteau de fourrure. L'ombre sous le capuchon se fraya un chemin parmi les hommes bedonnant recouverts de peaux et d'étoles précieuses. Il traversa sans un regard les groupes de femmes hautaines et austères qui se dévisageaient sans retenu. Il enjamba les chiens puants et sales qui couraient après les enfants qui jouaient en se cachant derrière les larges pieds sculptés des buffets et des tables faites des bois les plus rares. Importés de contrées lointaines.

Longeant le mur de pierre grise et déjà moucheté par la vieillesse du lieu, il contourna quelques colonnes qui dissimulaient un long couloir lui-même dissimulé par une longue teinture représentant une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire jouant près d'un ruisseau, à son côté, une licorne noire s'incline devant sa beauté.

Une fois le tapis tressé passé, la musique se fit plus difficile à entendre, le son s'étouffa au fil de ses pas. Seules quelques conversations, les voix les plus portantes continuaient à se faire entendre sans difficultés. Surement des seigneurs déjà ivres par la vinasse et les chants joyeux des ménestrels. Baignant leur festin dans la plus légère et la plus délicate des liqueurs.

L'ombre, suivit le couloir sombre. Par les vitraux poussiéreux, la pâle lueur des lunes éclairaient d'une lumière faible et blanchâtre le couloir couvert de pierre. Il était long et froid. Cela n'effraya pas l'intrus qui suivit son chemin comme porté par un but dont seul son cœur connaissait les détours et les routes.

Il s'arrêta au pied de la première marche d'un escalier, lui aussi fait de pierre. Le colimaçon semblait sans fin. Montant à l'infini vers ce qui semblait être des cieux bien plus hauts, inaccessibles et pourtant si proches, une échappatoire céleste. La paume contre le bloc froid et gris, structure de son échelle jusqu'à sa liberté, il entama son ascension, laissant trainer ses doigts contre la roche.

Chaque marche semblait le rapprocher un peu plus de son but et, tandis que ses muscles se crispaient à la douleur que lui infligeait cette montée sans fin, il priait secrètement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Pour qu'ils l'aient attendu. Pour que ces compagnons l'aient attendu comme entendu.

A la dernière marche, un sourire se dessina sous le capuchon de toile. Une porte. Celle qu'il attendait. Celle qui le conduirait à sa destiné. Une main tremblante plongea contre son cœur, sous l'étoffe d'un frêle tissu de piètre qualité, pour en ressortir une petite clef. Le petit objet de fer était bien simple en apparence. Malgré tout, de nombreuses dents, toutes de tailles et de formes différentes, recouvraient son extrémité. L'intégralité de son extrémité. Simple en apparence, pourtant si complexe et porteuse d'espoir. Précieuse et rare. Il lui avait fallu du temps et de la patience, de l'acharnement et un très bon plan pour la dérober mais… Il y était arrivé et à présent, il allait pouvoir s'échapper de la même façon qu'il était entré : avec ruse.

Deux pas sur le seuil, l'ombre du château sembla tout à coup hésitante. Mais, avant qu'un souffle n'ait eu le temps de s'échapper de ses poumons, la clef tourna dans la serrure. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Au troisième tour, la large porte de bois s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Les ronces et les roses qui recouvraient l'entrée, s'écartèrent à son passage, sous le joux d'une puissante magie, une magie blanche des plus pures. Quelque chose avait changé. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais ses sens étaient en éveil et son instinct lui criait de se méfier de ces ténèbres qui englobaient la pièce.

Il avança. Entrant dans l'antre qu'il avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. La fenêtre qu'il avait empruntée pour entrer était à présent fermée et le grappin qu'il avait utilisé dans son ascension, agrippé fermement aux pierres qui longeaient le pied de la fenêtre de vitraux, était à présent déposé nonchalamment sur le sol.

Son souffle se coupa. Quelqu'un était entré ici, avait découvert l'intrusion et n'avait pas donné l'alerte. Pourquoi ? Pis encore, ou était à présent cette personne qui savait sa présence en ces lieux ?

Se camouflant dans l'ombre, sous la fourrure du long manteau de toile usée, il s'avança d'un pas léger jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre dont les hauts vitraux dessinaient sur le sol des éclats teintés de rose, de bleu et de jaune sur le carrelage froid.

Dans un geste souple, il se baissa, attrapant d'une main le grappin et la corde qui gisaient toujours parterre. C'est alors qu'une des deux pommes rouges qu'il avait dissimulé sous son habit tomba au sol. Roulant jusqu'à un haut pied d'argent maintenant un plateau d'or. Le coup que donna le fruit au présentoir suffit pour faire écrouler la tour argentée et faire chuter le plateau dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Alerté par le bruit, il se redressa vivement et constata les dégâts, se faufilant de plus belle dans la pénombre pour dissimuler sa silhouette aux yeux des gardes qui auraient pu arriver, alertés eux aussi par le bruit. Mais la chance semblait lui sourire, tous les hommes du palais semblaient occuper à leurs rondes dans les jardins et à garder la salle de bal, surveillants ainsi la présence et la sécurité des invités de marque.

Après quelques secondes, une fois rassuré, il s'avança vers le plateau d'or dans la ferme intention de récupérer son fruit. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait, il vit quelque chose briller dans l'ombre et le peu de lumière que lui offraient les ténèbres de la grande pièce. Un collier sertis d'un diamant. Il le prit en main et sans y réfléchir plus longtemps le glissa dans sa poche. Un bracelet d'argent, des boucles d'oreilles, deux autres colliers et enfin un petit anneau brillant.

- Pas celui-là… Je vous en prie. Dit une voix.

Il sursauta faisant retomber et rouler au sol le petit anneau. Un voile blanc s'avança vers lui et vint s'agenouiller à son tour. De longs doigts fins attrapèrent le petit bijou si précieux, caché dans la paume de sa main, il fut ensuite amené contre la peau blanche et velouté d'une poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration saccadée et apeurée.

- Je vous en prie. Prenez les autres mais pas celui-là. Prenez tout.

Que répondre à cela ? Le désespoir se faisait entendre dans cette voix si douce et pourtant si grave et sévère. Le voile blanc qui recouvrait cette peau qui semblait si pure dans la clarté du vitrail… Ce serait-ce un ange ?

- Tenez.

Une seconde main frêle, blanche et aussi belle que la première se souleva dans l'ombre et vint caresser une nuque pâle. Un bruit de pierre retentit sur le carrelage.

- Prenez celui-ci aussi. Je vous en prie, prenez tout et partez.

Ce n'est qu'à la vue des pierres précieuses luisantes et gisantes sur le sol froid que le voleur ne s'autorisa à reprendre une respiration. Toujours agenouillé dans la nuit, il ne distinguait que si peu de chose et pourtant déjà son cœur et son âme s'entre choquait devant la créature qui lui faisait face. Où avait-il pénétré ? Ce serait-ce un sanctuaire sacré qu'il avait foulé ?

D'une main tremblante, il attrapa les pierres et la pomme rouge. Les glissants tous deux dans la poche droite de son long manteau. Le bruit des bijoux se heurtant les uns aux autres dans ses poches et dans sa besace n'était à cet instant pas de la discrétion la plus grande et encore moins digne du plus connu et du plus respecté des voleurs…

- Les bijoux de ma mère ? Demanda la voix.

- Oui. Répondit-il.

Tout alors devint réel. Elle sursauta, l'ombre avait une voix et il se trouvait là, devant elle. Des torrents de larmes incontrôlables se mirent alors à couler sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur le sol dans un silence assourdissant pour chacun d'eux. Il ne put distinguer que les flots d'eau qui ruisselait sur le sol mais son cœur se serrait un peu plus chaque fois qu'une perle venait heurter le carrelage glacé.

- Ne pleurez pas. Reprenez-les. Tenez.

Il plongea ses deux mains dans ses poches et en ressortis les joyaux. Les tendant vers elle avec une humilité dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

- Non. Gardez-les. Ils ne sont pas la raison de mes larmes. Il ramena ses mains à ses poches et y laissa glisser les précieux effets pour la seconde fois.

- Qu'elle est alors cette cause qui meurtri votre cœur au point de faire jaillir des larmes ? Je ne vous ferai aucun mal si c'est là votre peur. Dites-moi.

Quoi ? Pourquoi diable devrait-elle se confier à un voleur de bas-étage qui pénétrait sa tour et venait voler tout ce qu'il lui restait en cette vie qui, dès demain serait condamnée à une souffrance éternelle. Elevant même l'enfant qui lui avait volée son bonheur et son amour, sa fin heureuse. Quand bien même, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- A l'aube, je serais mariée au Roi.

Sans vraiment en connaitre la raison, il s'inclina. Sa bonne éducation contrastant sa situation de voleur semblait refaire surface en ces lieux. Ce n'est pas ange, mais la future reine. Ce peut-il alors que la future reine soit un ange ?

- Majesté. Dit-il humblement.

- Quelle sorte de voleur êtes-vous donc pour vous incliner devant moi et me rendre les bijoux que vous avez volés avec tant de peine ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de ce comportement.

- Derrière tout voleur peut se cacher un gentilhomme. J'ai pour ma Reine, un présent. J'ai dans mon cœur l'espoir que son Altesse apprécie les fruits qui ont permis à mon âme de connaître l'amour, un jour…, Il lui présenta l'une des deux pommes.

- Les avez-vous volées ? Lui répondit-elle calmement sans ciller. Elle le fixait, alors qu'il était toujours à genoux, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Elles se sont offertes à mes yeux. Ma main n'a été que le messager de mon cœur.

- Votre amour est mort ?

- Oui, ma Reine.

- Je ne suis pas encore reine. Ce dernier mot sembla faire souffrir sa voix, le prononçant dans un tremblement à peine distinct.

- Oui, Princesse.

- Quand ?

- Il a fort longtemps… C'était… C'était ma faute. Il étouffa un léger sanglot.

- Le mien est mort il y a trois jours. Mon cœur saigne encore. Voici son dernier présent. Elle fit apparaitre l'anneau qu'elle tenait toujours au creux de sa paume.

- Une promesse ?

- Nous étions fiancés. Il put deviner qu'un sourire triste se dessinait sur son visage.

- J'en suis désolé.

- En souffrez-vous toujours ?

- Tous les jours. La confession est si facile lorsque l'amour est si pur.

- Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

- Vous l'aimerez toujours. Vivez pour lui, faites vivre sa mémoire par votre amour pour lui, inconditionnellement.

- Oui. Levez-vous.

Il hésita.

- Robin. Cette fois-ci, son ton était sans appel.

- Co… Comment savez-vous ?

- Il n'y a, à ma connaissance qu'un voleur assez fou pour oser se faufiler en ce palais le soir du bal donné en mon propre honneur… Croyez-moi, si vous saviez à qui vous vous heurter en volant ces bijoux, vous les rendriez sans poser de questions.

Il n'osa pas répondre. Faisait-elle allusion à la mégère qui régnait en ces terres ou à sa propre personne ? Il réfléchit. Cela ne pouvait être que la première possibilité. Jamais personne ne qualifierai un ange de dangereux.

Il leva les yeux et la découvrit debout, devant lui. A présent baignant dans la lumière teintée de la pièce. Des larmes silencieuses mais brûlantes dévalaient ses joues, se perdaient entre ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes, cherchant désespérément l'air qui lui redonnerait vie. Elles venaient se frayer un chemin sur son menton ferme avant d'entamer leur course vers le sol, s'échouant sur le marbre dans un calme qui contrastait les hurlements de rage et de peine que leurs cœurs poussaient, en vain.

La pomme écarlate et ronde rejoignit le lac de perles à leurs pieds. Tombant lourdement sur le sol, comme si le monde s'écroulait sous son poids.

De ses deux mains il accueilli le visage de la belle, l'encercla avec toute sa tendresse et essuya de ses deux pouces les larmes qui continuaient de ruisseler sur sa peau. La voir ainsi torturait son âme bien plus que n'importe quelle torture n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Pourquoi ? Il aurait tout tenté, offert sa vie pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant son sourire sur ses lèvres.

Leurs poitrines se levaient et redescendaient au rythme fou des battements de leurs cœurs.

Ses yeux noirs le cherchaient dans la pénombre et il crut mourir sous ce regard. Il crut y voir toute la peine et l'horreur qu'avait connu ce cœur si pur et si jeune, empli d'amour. Un amour qui avait été violement brisé il y a trois jours et qui ne laisserait à l'avenir, plus rien d'autre qu'une profonde et hideuse cicatrice. La seule et unique chose que l'on aurait pu qualifier de « hideux » chez un ange d'une telle beauté.

Elle leva une main dans la nuit et d'un geste langoureux et mouvant fit tomber la capuche qui cachait toujours le visage du voleur. Bleus. Ses yeux sont bleus. Aussi bleus que le ciel clair de l'été. Que le plus grand des océans. Ils se fermèrent alors qu'elle les contemplait en silence. Elle s'avança d'un pas et ses deux mains, vinrent se poser à plat sur son torse fort.

Mais tout à coup, il était perdu. Elle n'était plus là. Ne la sentant plus contre lui, son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux se rouvrirent, revêtant immédiatement une lueur de peur et de désespoir, la peur qu'elle lui ait échappé, qu'elle ne se soit évanouie pour toujours. La peur que tout ceci n'est été qu'un rêve. Telle la phosphorescente vapeur de la rosée survolant les champs de fleurs à l'aurore qui s'évanoui sous les pas des amants.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière. Ses yeux perdus dans ceux de celui qui lui faisait pousser des ailes en cet instant. Les yeux de Robin sur elle… Ils ne cessaient de lui dire qu'elle était… Magnifique. Elle sentait son regard la traversée et lire en elle, jusqu'au plus profond son âme.

Malheureusement, bientôt déchue et souillée de toute sa pureté par les plans emplis de vengeance et de désillusion qui lui avaient réservés.

Avait-elle peur de lui ? Il ne voulait pas y croire et fit alors le chemin jusqu'à elle. La rejoignit dans les ténèbres sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il fit courir ses doigts sur ses épaules nues. Sa longue robe de soie blanche dont la traîne allait et venait derrière elle comme un tapis suivait sa cambrure parfaite, ne laissant apparaitre que la peau à la fois pâle et ambrée de sa nuque douce et délicate. Sa longue crinière brune retombait lâchement le long de son dos, ne daignant s'arrêter qu'au creux de ses reins. Robin pu alors contemplé ses courbes dans cette robe dont les formes semblaient avoir été dessinées par Aphrodite elle-même.

Les paupières clauses, la bouche entre ouverte et les joues rosies par la gêne. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être plus belle. Pas plus qu'à cet instant, jamais. Pourquoi leur semblaient-ils être connectés en une façon que jamais ils n'avaient ressentie auparavant ? Pourquoi leurs cœurs semblaient-ils partager une chose que nul n'avaient jamais partagé ? Pourquoi avaient-ils envie d'être près l'un de l'autre pour l'éternité ? Pourquoi, rongés par le chagrin et les larmes, voulaient-ils mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

Sans qu'il n'ait compris comment, le tissu blanc vint subitement à disparaitre. Un amas de soie sur les chevilles, recouvrant ses pieds nus, elle était là, devant lui, seulement vêtue d'un corset, d'une petite culotte de toile et de longs bas. De la dentelle, de la dentelle partout. Le long de ses jambes et sur son ventre, recouvrant ses seins et ses fesses rondes et fermes.

Le long manteau de toile et de fourrure rejoignit le sol lui aussi. Puis, la chemise de lin usée et déchirée, laissant apparaitre le torse nu et fort du voleur. Quelques cicatrices cachées par les plis de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés se laissèrent caresser du bout des doigts. Il sentait ses longs ongles effleurer sa peau brûlante et à présent, ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme des battements de son cœur et de sa respiration anarchique.

Alors que les mains fines et délicates disparaissaient pour défaire le lacet de la prison qui comprimait sa respiration de plus en plus irrégulière, il la stoppa avant qu'elle n'atteigne le nœud de soie.

- Attendez. Si c'est là, la seule fois que mes yeux et mes mains auront le droit de voir et de toucher ce qui revient de droit à mon cœur en cet instant sacré, alors je veux en embrasser et en gouter chaque parcelle.

L'agrippant par les hanches, elle se laissa faire et se retourna dans ses bras. Elle sentit qu'il l'encerclait de toute sa tendresse dans une étreinte réconfortante et ô combien rassurante, la main droite du voleur retira les longs cheveux noirs de sa nuque frêle et pâle pour y glisser ses lèvres. D'une délicatesse à en faire trembler les nymphes, il déposa des doux baisers dans son coup, sur son épaule jusque derrière son oreille. Caressant de ses lèvres son lobe et expirant le peu d'air qu'il réussissait à insuffler, contre sa nuque. Elle ne put retenir un souffle de plaisir en sentant l'amour dont il enveloppait et sacrait son corps. Amour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Le nœud de soie qui retenait encore le corset en dentelle, se délassa. Le dos nu collé contre lui, il l'emprisonna de ses bras, la cachant au creux de son cœur sans jamais cesser d'embrasser sa peau douce et tendre sous ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue.

Leurs doigts entrelacés vinrent se poser sur ses seins nus et tandis qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière, contre son épaule gauche, il se mit à abandonner ses lèvres contre sa joue, sa tempe, ses paupières close et son oreille. Alors qu'ils se perdaient dans la mélodie que produisait la respiration de l'autre, sa voix douce se fit entendre…

- Ne les laissez pas… Ne les laissez pas m'offrir au Roi… Je ne veux pas… Pas de ses mains sur moi. Je vous veux _vous_.

Son cœur s'arrêta durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Une peur sans nom l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa l'importance de l'instant. Elle s'offrait à la tendresse d'un voleur plutôt qu'à la prison dorée que lui offrait des années de douleur. Les années qui l'attendaient dès le lendemain matin. Ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, caressant ses seins fermes et tendus par le plaisir que produisaient les attentions qu'il lui prodiguait, il ne se promit secrètement de ne jamais abandonner espoir. De ne jamais croire qu'elle l'oubliera. « Je te retrouverai » lui promit-il silencieusement.

Une main sûre attrapa ses cuisses et une autre dans le creux de ses reins la souleva du sol. Dans un réflexe et dans la surprise elle passa ses mains autour de son coup et y nicha sa tête. Elle aimait son odeur. Cette odeur de forêt, de bois et de fleurs fraîches. L'odeur de l'effort aussi, de la liberté. A tâtons, il trouva le chemin jusqu'à un haut baldaquin couvert de draps et de rideaux de velours.

Le plus délicatement du monde, il le déposa sur les couvertures. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa taille, glissant sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, le creux de ses genoux, ses mollets et ses chevilles qu'il écarta doucement pour venir se placer entre elles. Il remonta jusqu'à venir plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de son amante. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient et leurs nez butaient l'un contre l'autre dans un geste tendre. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre contre leurs bouches. Les paupières se fermèrent et seules existaient alors les sensations et la brûlure grandissante au creux de leurs estomacs.

Des volées d'oiseaux et de papillons semblaient vouloir s'échapper sans faille de leur prison de verre et de feu.

Enfin, la douceur de leurs souffles se rencontra. Les lèvres se caressèrent et dans un mouvement d'abandon et de perte totale du moindre sens qui aurait pu les rattacher au monde commun et morne qui les entouraient, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, violement, peau contre peau. Un besoin avide et incroyablement puissant de sentir la chaleur de l'autre vint les engloutir comme un raz-de-marée.

L'un contre l'autre comme un être unique, ils prenaient feu sous les caresses qu'ils s'infligeaient. Alors qu'elle ondulait contre lui, ses ongles plantés dans sa chair, sa main pendue à son coup et ses lèvres désespérément demandeuses des siennes, il s'appliquait à faire glisser les pointes de ses doigts sur sa cuisse, remontant jusqu'à sa hanche et son ventre, faisant échouer nonchalamment sur son sein, son pouce venant effleurer sa pointe dure et dressée. La caresser. La pincer. Après lui avoir arraché de nombreux gémissements de plaisir, il ne pouvait plus attendre pour la sentir au plus près de lui. Peau contre peau.

Sa main redescendit alors dans un geste tendre pour venir lui ôter les dernières dentelles qui recouvraient son corps sublime. Son pouce s'accrocha alors à la broderie d'une culotte de toile qui glissa sans effort le long de ses cuisses. Puis, dans le même élan il fit descendre les longs bas blancs qui couvraient ses longues jambes jusqu'aux dessus de ses genoux.

Ainsi, elle était à présent nue sous ses yeux. Il lui fallut un instant pour admirer le spectacle que lui offraient les Cieux. Il le savait, jamais personne ne pourrait, à partir de ce jour, lui retirer flamme qui venait de naitre dans son cœur. Il aurait pu dévouer sa vie à cette beauté qui venait de conquérir son corps et son âme. Dès cet instant toutes ses pensées lui seraient dévouées.

Le voyant immobile et n'y tenant plus, elle se releva et s'avança langoureusement sur le lit pour venir le rejoindre. Scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se caressant, tentant de prendre le dessus à chaque secondes, dans un échange presque douloureux tellement la fièvre s'étaient emparée d'eux.

Et alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains sur ses muscles, les sentant rouler sous ses doigts, elle vint défaire la boucle de sa ceinture sans jamais cesser d'onduler de ses hanches contre son ventre ferme et tendu. Elle pouvait sentir à travers les tissus qui recouvraient encore le corps du voleur, tout contre son bas-ventre, l'envie et la passion qui s'engouffrait en lui comme une tempête dévastant tout sur son passage. Tempête qu'elle avait elle-même, sans le savoir, déchainée.

Contre sa bouche, il haleta et l'attrapa d'une seule main pour la soulever alors qu'elle était assise sur ses cuisses puissantes. Il l'allongea une nouvelle fois et fini de se dévêtir en un tour de main avant de venir s'allonger à son côté. L'un près de l'autre ils se fixaient dans la pénombre, ne quittant pas des yeux l'immensité lugubre qui leur faisait face, uniquement brisée par un unique regard.

Alors que la main du voleur traçait des modèles informes du bout de ses doigts sur le ventre de sa belle, contournant librement son nombril, laissant apparaitre derrière son passage des frissons sur sa peau nue. Elle, caressait son visage aux traits fins, sentant ses quelques poils de barbe hirsute chatouiller ses doigts.

- Que les Cieux soient témoins de notre amour en cette nuit, mon ange. Comment pourrais-je à présent laisser quiconque souiller de ses mains le temple que Venus à dresser elle-même en ce corps ? Jamais je ne pourrai laisser le Roi…

- Taisez-vous, voleur. La coupa-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement en se glissant entre ses bras, tout contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir l'effet que son corps lui faisait là, contre son hanche. Mais elle avait assez attendu l'amour pour se le voir arracher et si Daniel ne pouvait pas être celui avec qui elle vivrait cette instant de pure magie alors elle l'offrirait sans honte à un homme dont l'humilité et l'honneur en serait à la hauteur. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à partager un sentiment aussi fort avec ce voleur de grand chemin.

Lentement, il se releva et vint se placer entre ses cuisses. De ses lèvres, il embrassa son coup, sa nuque et ses seins. Faisant jouer sa langue sur ses pointes ferme et sans retenue, et l'entendant gémir, ne put retenir ses dents de venir pincer sa peau, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir qui lui fit bouillir le sang. Il caressa son ventre vouté et leurs regards se croisèrent. Alors qu'elle le regardait descendre lentement ses baisers et venir lécher son nombril, il remonta à sa bouche, voyant dans ses yeux une lueur de peur.

- Un mot de vous, et j'arrête tout.

- Et je vous ordonne de continuer. De ne jamais vous arrêter. Jamais.

Leurs voix n'étaient que murmures recouvert par la nuit pour cacher la pudeur de leur passion. Et alors qu'enfin, il la faisait sienne et que dans un cri elle s'abandonnait entre ses bras pour s'offrir à la meilleure des douleurs, la fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, claquant contre la pierre et faisant éclater les vitraux contre la roche. Le verre se répandit par terre et le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce venant caresser les peaux nues des deux amants qui, à présent, prenaient feu l'un contre l'autre entre soupirs et gémissements de plaisir de plus en plus intense.

L'air froid de la nuit s'engouffra sous la porte de la chambre, faisant onduler les roses et les ronces qui entouraient l'entrée de la grande pièce. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs s'envolèrent et s'écrasèrent au sol dans un vacarme infernal, couvrant les soupirs et les mots doux du voleur à sa princesse. A présent sur lui, elle se laissait aller à la tempête qu'animait ses sens et son corps à la découverte de cette passion et du volcan qui bouillonnait au fond d'elle. Les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière. Toute la rage et la peine explosant au fur et à mesure qu'ils pouvaient sentir le plaisir les envahir.

Les draps et les rideaux flottaient au vent dans la grande chambre, ainsi que ses longs cheveux noirs. Ils s'envolaient et ondulaient au rythme de ses hanches sur lui alors qu'il la tenait fermement par la taille sans la quitter des yeux. La dévorant du regard. L'ombre c'était évanouit dans la nuit pour laisser entrer la lumière et la lumière teintée qui protégeait leurs cœurs et leurs âmes avaient explosé en mille morceaux en même temps qu'était née l'adoration qu'ils se vouaient à présent l'un à l'autre. L'ardeur de leurs mouvements et la fièvre qui s'écoulait sur leurs peaux s'opposait au vent froid qui continuait à caresser leurs corps nus. Si bien que les frissons les parcouraient à chaque instant.

Il se redressa et vint l'enlacer de ses bras. Ses mains dans son dos vouté à l'extrême sous son touché. Il embrassa et fit glisser sa langue sur sa peau nue et luisante sous la lune, tout en l'écoutant monter petit à petit au paradis. Et alors qu'elle allait atteindre l'Olympe, il la souleva. Ses mains encrées sous ses fesses, la projetant contre la poutre de bois du baldaquin. Coincée entre le bois dur et froid et le corps brûlant de désir de Robin, elle s'abandonna dans un dernier souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la suivit immédiatement et la rejoignit dans les abysses de l'amour le plus sensuel et le plus sacré. Tout en continuant ses coups de bassin, il lui décrochait encore des cris de plaisirs alors qu'il l'embrassait, avalant ses gémissements. Avide d'elle, à jamais.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là. La clarté du jour entrait docilement dans la pièce. Elle scilla mais ne vit rien. Elle avait passé la nuit dans ses bras et déjà, la chaleur de son corps lui manquait.

Etourdie, elle remonta le drap pâle sur sa peau nue et se releva. Assise dans son lit, contemplant autour d'elle les dégâts qu'avaient commis les souffles du vent violement qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce pendant la nuit. Une véritable tempête dans sa tour d'ivoire. Les tableaux et les tapisseries étaient tombées au sol et les bijoux étaient toujours, eux aussi éparpillées parterre. C'est alors qu'elle sentie à son doigt l'anneau qui ne l'avait pas quittée un seul instant. L'anneau, promesse d'une vie auprès de celui qu'elle aimerait à jamais.

Tout avait basculé, en une nuit. Elle n'aurait malheureusement pas pu dire s'il s'agissait de la nuit de la mort de son grand amour ou s'il s'agissait de la nuit où elle avait rencontré et s'était abandonnée aux mains de son âme sœur…

Un bruit attira alors son attention. Le grappin ! Elle sauta hors du lit, tirant derrière elle le drap blanc enroulé autour de sa poitrine, cachant son corps nu. Le métal de l'objet grattait la pierre tandis que la corde ondulait, tirée vers le bas par le poids qui quittait la tour. Elle se pencha et vit pour la seconde fois son amour s'éloigner et l'abandonner. Son cœur se serra.

Une fois au sol, le voleur leva la tête. D'un coup de main il décrocha l'objet métallique qui quitta la tour pour s'échouer à ses pieds.

Dans un dernier regard vers la nuit qu'il avait passé au paradis, il croisa les yeux noirs de sa belle qui le regardait partir, en étouffant un sanglot. Il leva sa main droite au ciel, laissant apparaitre un blason tatoué à son poignet sous son long manteau de fourrure, la main vint s'aplatir sur son ventre et il lui offrit une magnifique révérence avant de monter à cheval et de s'éloigner vers la forêt.

Regina suivit l'ombre du cavalier jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en percevoir plus rien. Du revers de la main, elle essuya une unique larme qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer pour lui. Son regard s'égara une nouvelle sur le reste de la chambre. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. :

- Regina ? Ma chérie, c'est moi, ta mère. Veux-tu bien ouvrir cette porte ? Il faut te préparer pour ton mariage !

Mais Regina ne daigna pas répondre, non. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Elle se lèverait et irait lui ouvrir mais pas maintenant, non. Pour l'instant elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du plateau d'or. Sur sa tour d'argent il avait repris sa place. En son cœur, tous les bijoux volés la veille, tous sans exception, avaient été restitués et déposés en un amont de diamants étincelants.

**Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
